A base station or a mobile terminal performs communication using a frequency division duplex (FDD) scheme, in which a transmission/reception resource of a signal is divided into frequencies, and a half duplex radio (HDR) scheme which employs time division duplex (TDD), which the transmission/reception resource is divided into times.
However, in the HDR communication scheme, terminals and/or base stations cannot perform transmission and reception simultaneously within the same frequency/time resource. Accordingly, introduction of the FDR communication scheme has been proposed to efficiently use the resources. FDR communication refers to a scheme in which base stations and/or terminals perform transmission and reception of different signals simultaneously in the same frequency/time resource region.
Since base stations and/or terminals perform transmission and reception simultaneously through the same resource region in a communication environment with the FDR scheme, self interference, which refers to reception of a signal from a base station or a mobile terminal through the receive antenna of the same base station or mobile terminal, occurs, and several methods have been proposed to address self interference.